


Among Us

by Isabel3710



Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [17]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Characters Playing Among Us (Video Game), Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Roommates, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabel3710/pseuds/Isabel3710
Summary: A group of friends (and roommates) play a popular game known as 'Among Us.' Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: Sander Sides One-Shots: Platonic [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497140
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

It was completely silent in the living room, which was uncommon given the group of friends. But given what they were all playing, it was a given. All of them were sprawled all over the living room, either on the couch or on the floor. Except for Virgil, who was on the coffee table. Each of them were on their respective devices, all facing away from each other. Playing their weekly game of Among Us.

Due to tradition the group met in Roman, Patton, Logan, Janus, Virgil, and Remus’ apartment. They never meet in Remy, Emile, and Thomas’ apartment because they didn’t want to bug their other three roommates. 

\-------

Thomas was moving his little pink character around the ship when he saw a body laying on the floor. Quickly he reported it and the group put their phones down (or in Logan’s case his laptop) so they could talk. 

“Where was the body, who was it, and who reported it?” Logan asked. 

“I reported it.” Thomas said “it was in the back area of electrical and it was Roman.” 

“Finally!” Roman cried “I thought no one was going to notice!” 

“Roman!” Patton cried and hugged him. Like he did whenever someone died or was ejected. 

“Right so who-” Emile started to say.

“Janus.” Virgil interrupted “its Janus.”

“Why do you always think it's me?” Janus asked, annoyed. 

“Because you're always super sus.” 

Remy sipped his coffee as the two argued “so we are skipping babes or what?”

“It’s me!” Remus cried “I’m the imposter!” Everyone ignored this since Remus always did this when they played. 

“Logan is being a little sus.” Emile mentioned “he’s being really quiet.” 

“Yeah that’s true.” Thomas agreed “and I haven’t seen him work on a task in a while.”

“The reason I have been so quiet” Logan explained “is because I am trying to think through the information that has been given so far. As for the tasks, I have already finished mine.” 

“I don’t know” Janus said “that’s sus. I say we vote him off.”

“No!” Patton said “we’re not voting anyone off!”

“Let’s just vote already ladies!” Remy said.

They all picked up their devices and voted. As always Virgil voted for Janus and Patton skipped. The rest of them voted for Logan. 

“Time to see if you were right….” Roman, the now ghost, muttered. 

_Logan was not the imposter._

\------

Logan moved his blue ghost avatar around with Roman who was finishing his tasks. Since the two were now dead the in-game chat was open to them so they could talk in private. Roman had told him who one of the imposters was (there were three). 

Normally Logan at this time would sit and read while everyone else finished the game but Roman wined and now the two were wandering around the little digital ship together. Just in time to see an imposter kill Thomas and hop into a vent. 

Thomas went unto the chat and the three of them began to talk. 

_‘Did you two see that?’-Thomas_

_‘Yes. I am sorry that you died Thomas.’-Logan_

_‘Should we say something?’-Roman_

_‘You know we can’t.’-Logan_

_‘Was the imposter that killed me the same that killed you Roman?’-Thomas_

Roman was about to respond when Patton found Thomas’ body and reported it. 

“Who died this time?” Remus asked.

“Thomas” Patton said “in Admin.”

“Hmmmm” Remus looked thoughtful. 

“It’s Janus.” Virgil stated. 

“Do you have any proof?” Janus shot back. 

“I don’t need proof to know your sus.” 

“Patton is sus!” Remus declared “I think it’s a self report and he killed Tommy!” 

Immediately everyone jumped to defend Patton (even the three ghosts who shouldn’t be saying anything). In the end they all ended up skipping the vote. Expect for Virgil who (like always) voted for Janus.


	2. Chapter 2

They had finally discovered that Remy was one of the imposters when Emile saw him hop into a vent. Meaning that there were two imposters left. 

Virgil moved his purple avatar around the ship before stopping in Admin to complete the impossible ‘Swiping Card’ task. Tasks normally didn’t take that long but he had been following Janus around and checking the cameras. For any proof that Janus was the imposter. Unfortunately he couldn’t find it, so it was best to sit and work on his tasks. As he was trying to swip the stupid card someone came up behind his charater and killed him. 

A few minutes later Remus reported the body. And once Patton had finished crying over Virgil they all turned to Remus for info on the murder.

“Well?” Janus asked “what happened?”

“I killed the emo in Admin and did a self report.” Remus said with a grin. 

“So you're confessing…” Emile clarified. 

“Yup!”

Everyone looked at each other. Remus was known to claim to be the imposter even though he never was. Sometimes the best thing to do was to just vote him off so he would stop bugging everyone about it. So, they all voted. 

_Remus was the Imposter._

“Ha!” He laughed “I was finally the imposter!” Remus grind. 

“I’m happy for you kiddo,” Patton said “but killing is wrong.”

“Now that we all know,” Roman said “Remus was the one who killed Thomas and I.” They all looked over at Thomas who nodded. 

“Right…” Janus said “on with the game?” 

\------

There was one imposter left and two crewmates left and no one knew who the last imposter was. Patton moved his cyan colored avatar around the ship, following Emile’s brown character. The two stopped in medical to work on the last couple of tasks the two had when lights then suddenly went off. Patton began to move towards electrical to help fix the lights. 

As Patton worked on the lights someone came up behind him and suddenly he was dead. And just like that the game ended. 

“Ha!” Virgil shouted “I knew it was Janus!”

“Yes,” Janus smirked “after all the times we’ve played you were finally right Virgil.”

“Good game everyone!” Patton said cheerfully. 

“Yeah!” Thomas agreed “you all did great.” 

“So…” Remy said “who wants to play again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everyone! What did you think of the second (and last) part of the Among Us fic? Sorry that is a bit shorter than part one. 
> 
> What are your plans for Halloween? All I'm doing is drawing while listening to some crime stories. 
> 
> Take its easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Yes I have decided to write a one-shot of everyone playing Among Us. Also, yes there will be more than one part. This will most likely be two parts. It's just going to be them playing a single game simply so everyone gets an idea of how I think they play Among Us.
> 
> Question of the day: Who do you think are the Imposters? Comment your theories!
> 
> Take it easy Guys, Gals, and Non-Binary Pals. PEACE OUT!
> 
> -Isabel


End file.
